Not Even the Rain
by rockmollee
Summary: Rain makes Bakugo and Kirishima think about the things that matter- like each other. (Not sure if I will continue this or leave it the way it is)


The harsh rainstorm outside shook Kirishima's window violently. It had been raining like this all day and UA's classes had been canceled. The students weren't entirely sure why they would cancel class over a rainstorm since most of them would have found one way or another to use theirs or their friend's quirks to get to class dry, but nonetheless they couldn't complain over having a free day. Most of the class 1-A kids flocked to the lounges to socialize with one another and normally Kirishima would have joined them, but today he felt a bit more like being alone.

He sat on the cold wood flooring with his back pressed up against the side of his bed, his long red hair fell softly onto his white bed sheets. He almost never let his hair down but since there was no reason to leave his dorm room today, he decided against his normal wild-child hair style. This had been a hell of a year for Kirishima; he had been accepted into his dream school, had made some of the best friends he ever had, and had started making connections with hero agencies that may be able to provide him a career in the future. Though Kirishima was much more vulnerable and self conscious than he let on, he was truly proud of himself for coming this far. He had a lot of people to thank for helping him get here.

A sharp bang on his door awoke him from his day dream. He sat their stunned for a moment before his door was banged on yet again. A gruff voice came from the other side, "What the hell are you doing in here all alone?" Kirishima knew who it was at the door before they had spoken. The impatience and loud abrasiveness was classic Katsuki Bakugo. Kirishima knew better than to not answer the door as fast as humanly possible. He flew up off the floor opened the door to reveal a seemingly flustered Bakugo. His hair, though always a mess, seemed a bit frizzier than usual and his frown had been traded out for a more unsettled look.

"You ok, man?" Kirishima asked as Bakugo aggressively let himself into the red head's room. Bakugo huffed and paced around a bit before doing a controlled fall onto Kirishima's bed.

"Fuck no." Bakugo retorted. Kirishima had to admit to himself that he was a bit surprised that Bakugo was being so vulnerable with him. After all this time of being best friend's, he'd never heard Bakugo say he wasn't okay.

"Whats's up?" Kirishima said as he closed the door gently and walked towards where Bakugo lay. The blond was wearing a white v-neck and black shorts, a much more casual than he was used to seeing him. He looked nice, Kirishima thought before taking a seat in the same spot he'd been in prior to Bakugo storming in. His back was up against the bed again and he faced away from Bakugo, looking at the black TV screen hung on the wall.

"Do you like girls?" Bakugo snarled. Kirishima snapped around so that he was looking at Bakugo with a scrunched up face. Bakugo looked back at him with the same flustered look he'd had on before. What kind of question was that coming from Bakugo? Kirishima took a second to study Bakugo's face while he was quiet and wasn't frowning. His features were surprisingly soft and his eyes, which were bigger than he'd realized, were almost the same shade or red as Kirishima's.

"That's a weird question, Blasty. Uh- yeah I guess. Why?"

" _Fuck."_ Bakugo sighed and looked away from Kirishima to stare at the ceiling, "I hate rain. It makes me think too fucking much."

"Care to elaborate?" Kirishima replied. He was genuinely concerned for his friend but was also trying not to feel slightly off-put after the strange question. He continued to stare at the blond and couldn't help but feel the urge to smooth his frizzy hair down and maybe run his fingers through it. Was it soft or was it coarse? Bakugo's breathing sped up, like he was preparing himself to say or do something. Kirishima watched the other boy's muscular chest rise and fall quickly.

"Well what fucking girl do you like?" Bakugo spit out. He'd said it so fast that Kirishima almost didn't understand the question. Bakugo switched his gaze from the ceiling back to Kirishima.

"I haven't really thought about it... but I guess there aren't really any girls at the moment who have my attention. Mina is cute but I've known her so long that I can't imagine dating her." Bakugo's frazzled look seemed to relax a bit once Kirishima had said that. With every exchange and awkward silence between the two, Kirishima's confusion increased. What was Bakugo getting at? Was he having girl problems? Kirishima found himself almost hoping that Bakugo wasn't having any issues with a girl. He felt a tug at his throat- that must be what's going on. "Are you seeing a girl?"

Bakugo huffed and scrunched his face back up into his usual angry look, focusing his eyes on Kirishima's, "Fuck no, I'm not." Bakugo must have been able to read the confusion on Kirishima's face quickly because he sighed and scooted a tad closer to the red head and relaxed. He didn't break his gaze into Kirishima's eyes. "I'm sorry." If things weren't already strange enough, Bakugo had just apologized to him for getting angry.

"Okay, man... what's going on right now?" Kirishima asked and made the decision to get off the floor to sit next to Bakugo on the bed. It was clear his friend was going through some sort of crisis and was in need. Once he was closer to the blond, he noticed that his white v-neck had ridden up slightly, showing his lower abdomen. He had a few visible scars but his skin looked soft. He had to stop himself trying to get even closer to Bakugo. The blond sat up as Kirishima made himself comfortable next to him, his breathing was fast again.

"Close your eyes." Bakugo demanded.

"What?"

"Just fucking do it... _please_." The blond begged in frustration. Kirishima complied and closed his eyes, the _please_ that had just escaped Bakugo's mouth rang in Kirishima's head. The anxiety in the pit of his stomach was beginning to be unbearable. _I need to calm down,_ he thought and took several deep, quiet breaths. Without his sight he tried tuning into his hearing. The rain was still coming down harder than before and the sound of it hitting the window helped Kirishima to relax. The bed sheets crinkled as though maybe Bakugo was moving. There was a loud crack of thunder and then a force slammed against his lips.

Kirishima's eyes flung open to reveal Bakugo's own red eyes. Before Kirishima could completely register what had just happened, his hands were moving on their own up to Bakugo's face. Both the boys eyes stayed open, gazing into each other's as to not miss a moment or signal saying that what was happening was wrong. Kirishima allowed his fingers to run up across Bakugo's ears and into his hair- _it was soft_. Bakugo slid his hands up from the loud bed sheets and allowed them to rest on Kirishima's hips.

The red head gasped at the intimacy of the placement and Bakugo pulled back sharply. The boys hands were still on each other and Bakugo had only moved back enough so their lips weren't touching. Bakugo's hot breath on Kirishima's face since shivers down his spine. "I- Should I stop? " Bakugo whispered in the softest voice Kirishima has ever heard come from him.

"No." Kirishima whispered back and ran one of his hands from Bakugo's hair down to his lower back, his other stayed tangled next to his face. This was the first time Kirishima had a chance to truly take in what was happening. His best friend was there in front of him- literally just inches away- and they had just kissed. Kirishima found his body longing for more. Feelings for Bakugo he didn't even know he had were surfacing and letting themselves be known.

Bakugo leaned slowly back into Kirishima's lips but once they met it was as though a shot was fired and a race had started. The boy's eyes were closed this time, they both knew now that this was what the other wanted. Bakugo's lips parted and his tongue ran along Kirishima's bottom lip, causing Kirishima to open his mouth to catch his breath. The blond used it as his chance and slipped his tongue the rest of the way into Kirishima's mouth. Their tongues danced to the music of their heavy breaths. Kirishima pulled Bakugo closer with the hand he had placed on his lower back and pulled his hair lightly with the other- the blond let out a low moan. Bakugo moved his hands slowly under Kirishima's shirt and his fingertips slowly felt their way up his chest. The static running through both boys was more than just a lust- the way Bakugo's fingers moved delicately and how Kirishima's hands ran their way through Bakugo's hair softly had a different motive all together.

Kirishima was the one to pull away just barely this time, "Bakugo- I-"

"Do you feel that?" Bakugo ran a finger along Kirishima's collar bone, "I've never felt this way. I don't _fucking_ understand it- but when I touch you and when I'm around you and even now when I'm _fucking_ kissing you I want to be even closer. I've never wanted to be close to anyone until I met _you_ and I don't fucking know why."

Kirishima was silent for a moment, absorbing the past few minutes and the words Bakugo had just told him. "I feel it." He whispered.

"Thank _fucking_ god." Bakugo seemed to relaxed and even let the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly into a smile. The boys continued to search into each other's eyes for answers to the way they had been feeling for each other. So many questions ran through both boy's minds but both stayed quiet to savor the moment. Bakugo slipped his hands out from under Kirishima's shirt and grabbed at his hips again, pulling him backwards so that they were laying facing each other. "Is this what love -or whatever the fuck you wanna call it- is? Do I fucking _love_ you?" Bakugo mumbled and pressed his forehead gently into Kirishima's.

"Do you?" Kirishima laughed softly. He pulled Bakugo into his chest, absorbing his warmth.

"Yeah." The blond breathed into the other boy's shirt. Bakugo was so vulnerable, physically and emotionally.

"I love you too." Kirishima replied confidently. He was sure that was what this feeling was. Up until now, he hadn't been able to place why Bakugo was so different to him than his other friends. He felt the need to be closer- to protect him- to be by his side. He loved him. Kirishima buried his face into Bakugo's soft hair and smiled. All he wanted was to be close to him and feel his warmth.

"So what now?" Bakugo asked loudly. Good question- _what now?_

"We don't stop this, right?" Kirishima replied shyly, he felt a seed of concern sprout in his stomach. What if Bakugo didn't want to keep doing this- to keep being close to Kirishima.

"Fuck no."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Then you have me."

The blond pulled back so that he could look Kirishima in the eyes. Both boys were smiling. Kirishima leaned in and kissed Bakugo's forehead lightly. He never wanted this to end. "The rain stopped." Bakugo observed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He happily replied, "So... are we like... together?"

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
